


Warmed up alright

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn crash over an icy planet, and need to huddle for warmth to survive the low temperatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmed up alright

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from this TFA kinkmeme prompt : https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4621573#cmt4621573
> 
> Much thanks to End for teaching me where to place commas and fixing my vocabulary mistakes.

He’s welcomed into the remnants of the living area by an icy blast of wind.

“Kriff,” he mumbles, hurrying to close the metallic gate behind him. He vainly protects himself against the snowflakes flying to his face by raising an arm.

He takes one step and his leg sinks into the snow up to his knee. He curses again, barely hearing himself over the sound of the wind howling into his ears.

The room had been torn open by Poe’s crash-landing. The First Order shuttle they had borrowed to escape the cruiser was tilted to its side, half-stuck into a snowbank.

Finn feels a shiver run down his spine, and he rubs his shoulders with his hands. The bite of the cold is starting to make his skin tingle, and he almost misses Jakku.

He shakes his head, and makes his way through the snow towards the cupboards holding the First Order’s emergency supplies. There is no way this place could be worse than Jakku. First, there’s actually a Resistance outpost here, on the spot of an old Empire research station. Second, he isn’t on his own this time, as Poe was in the cockpit sending a distress signal to said outpost. Third, he has just found a bunch of thick, standard-issue survival blankets, some rations, and an emergency portative heater.

Poe gives him a warm smile as he enters back into the small cockpit, holding out his treasure before him.

“They just sent a rescue team on snowspeeders. According to our position, we’re just an hour’s ride away from Sigma Base, by clear weather,” Poe explained, while taking the heater from Finn’s pile of blankets.

“How is it out there?” Poe asks after he’s put the heater down and is unfolding a blanket.

“It almost makes me want to go back to Jakku,” Finn chuckles.

Poe whistles as he bends over to spread the blanket on the ground. He accidentally gives Finn a great view of his ass trapped in his tight-fitting brown pants, and Finn feels his mouth dry up. Focus, he tells himself. Think of it as a survival exercise. He’s done then before, passed with high marks. It isn’t different at all. He looks back at Poe, who’s turning the small heater on, his face lightening up as warmth starts to radiate from the device.

Poe looks up at him, grinning. “So, is this the part where we strip down and cuddle together under a pile of blankets until our heroes come to rescue us from the snowstorm?”

He sounds incredibly amused by the whole situation. Finn is mortified.

Poe pulls at his shirt, revealing his toned, slightly hairy chest, tan skin sprinkled with white scars. The atmosphere is cold around them, making Poe’s nipples perk up. Finn looks up to see that Poe has stopped moving, hair tousled on his head, giving him an interrogating look.

Oh, right. He feels blood rush to his cheeks. At least, he’s producing some warmth himself.

He looks at top of one of the pilots’ seats as he undresses. He forces himself to pay little attention to the sound of Poe peeling himself out of the few layers of his clothing – they had planned to land directly at the outpost, and hadn’t been forward-thinking enough to bring warm clothes.

Finn is shivering by the time he slides his underwear down his legs. He dares to glance at Poe, and he’s relieved to see that he has already wrapped himself in one of the blankets.

It isn’t any different than the exercises he has already done, he tells himself again, as he lies down next to Poe. He rolls to his side, meeting Poe’s amused gaze. His lips are red and he licks them with the tip of his tongue as he moves the blanket to cover Finn’s body. Finn freezes as the blanket is pulled on him, despite the welcome warmth of the fabric. He’s had so many fantasies that started like this, with Poe naked under his sheets inviting him almost casually to join him. Once Finn would get there, Poe would run his hands all over his body, telling him how beautiful and strong he would be, before whispering in his ears all the things he wanted Finn to do to him.

Finn swallows hard, his throat dry.

Poe shifts towards him until he’s flushed against Finn, radiating a comforting warmth. Finn stops breathing.

Poe is everywhere, overwhelming his senses. He feels the heat and the touch of his skin all over his; setting his nerves on fire and sending so much information Finn isn’t sure his brain isn’t going to melt like a fuse.

He’s gotten courses on low temperature survival; he’s figured out mostly by himself how to conceal arousal from his comrades. Nobody ever thought of making a course on how to survive low temps by huddling for warmth while concealing your arousal.

He manages to do it, miraculously enough. He’s not quite sure how; it involves lots of thinking back about D’Qar, its green trees and deep blue lakes, and lots of not looking down at Poe. The snow outside accumulates over the wreckage, muting the howls of the wind, until all Finn can hear clearly is his and Poe’s ragged breaths.

“You okay, buddy?” Poe asks, his voice a low whisper, and Finn instinctively looks at him as he does whenever Poe uses the term of endearment. There’s a faint smile on Poe’s lips but his eyebrows are raised above his eyes. He seems genuinely worried, and it’s both a blessing and a curse to Finn’s heart.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he whispers back. He doesn’t want to lose this, he decides. He has no idea how Poe would react if he ever shares with him all the things he wants to do with him. He’s decided a long time ago that he wasn’t going to take the risk. Ever since he’s left the First Order, he has lost most of his bearings. He’s made some new ones ever since, his friendship with Poe being one of the most important.

He isn’t going to lose it by letting himself go to his lowest instincts, no matter how hard it is to do so when the one he desires is lying naked against him.

He holds on to that thought, letting it take all the space in his mind, forcing himself not to notice the feel of Poe’s hands over his lower back, the weight of his leg placed between his own, knees nearly brushing against his cock, or Poe’s warm breath against his lips. Poe’s talking now, but Finn doesn’t really listen. He might just get lost in the melody of his low voice, letting it soothe and relax him, and Finn knows exactly what will happen if he relaxes too much here and now.

He can’t let it happen.

“You’re not listening to a word I say, are you?” Poe asks in an amused tone. It makes Finn jump, snapping him back to the dreadful situation he was in. He’s right, he hasn’t listened, and that’s suspicious behavior, since there was nothing else to do there besides making small talk.

“I am,” he lies, trying to buy some time. He tries to remember some words that Poe might have said and that Finn’s brain might have registered.

Poe chuckles, and Finn both hear it and feel it reverberating inside Poe’s chest. A side grin appears on Poe’s face. He furrows his eyebrows in amused disbelief.

“Liar,” Poe whispers, before pressing two of his fingers in the hollow of Finn’s back. It’s a playful, teasing gesture, and it somehow sends Finn over the edge, breaking apart the weak hold he had on himself.

He physically feels the rush of blood running down under his skin and pooling in his lower belly. His cheeks are on fire, watching with despair as Poe’s smile fade from his lips. Poe raises his eyebrows higher still, and Finn can see the white of his eyes. His mouth goes slack with surprise, contrasting with the way his back muscles had tensed up under Finn’s hands.

Finn closes his eyes and pulls his hands away, putting them against his chest instead. He feels too ashamed to even be able to look at Poe right now.

“I’m sorry,” is the first thing he manages to say, and the words follow before he can even think them through.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean you to know it like that; I didn’t mean you to know it at all, actually. Because I didn’t want things to get awkward. I would hate it if things got awkward, so if you could forget this ever happened that would be nice. But if you can’t, well, that’s okay too, I mean, I won’t tell you what you need to do, that would be pretty shitty of me. Just… I’m sorry, and I’ll just shut up now before I say anything stupider than what I’ve probably already said.”

He dares opening one eye. Poe’s mouth is closed now, but his eyes are still wide open, pupils moving up and down. He hasn’t moved, and Finn fears it’s because he’s still reeling from what happened. He wishes he would say something, anything, instead of just staring at him. It does nothing to get Finn’s stress level down, and there’s no point in delaying the inevitable.

Finn jumps when he feels Poe’s hand trace up the length of his back, fingers sliding over the rim of his scar, before Poe clasps his shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry, Finn,” Poe says, before tilting his head forward until there’s no more space between their lips.

It’s a different kind of warmth from what he knows, one that spreads from his lips to his head before going through his entire body. The kiss is firm, Poe using his grasp on Finn’s shoulder as leverage to press their lips tightly together. There’s no room for interpretation, Finn marvels, his brain starting to form coherent thoughts again.

Poe pulls back, his lips making an almost imperceptible sound as he parts them open. It sends blood rushing down Finn’s cock; Finn gasps as Poe exhales in response.

They glance at each other; Poe’s pupils are blown wide with lust, and Finn reaches forward to kiss him again. Poe does the same, and they bump their noses and foreheads together. Finn closes his eyes, wincing. He hears Poe chuckle, a warm sound that relieves all the tension in his muscles. He’s pretty sure he’s grinning like a mad man when Poe curls his hand over his neck and leans in. He feels Poe’s open mouth covering his, the tip of Poe’s wet tongue teasing his own lips. He wants more, and parts his lips, welcoming him. He hears Poe gasp against his lips before feeling the tip of his tongue running over his lower lip, making his head spin.

He’s pretty sure he’s never felt something this incredible. The closest thing that comes to his dizzy brain is that one time Poe showed him some of the aerobatics he’s learned when he trained to become a pilot. His heart raced as hard as it’s racing now, and he felt the same sense of fear, excitation and bliss that he’s feeling right now. Poe slides his tongue against his, and Finn feels a wave of pleasure radiate throughout his whole body, blood rushing again to his cock. He’s all too aware that it’s trapped between their bodies, laying over Poe’s belly.

Poe pulls back again, red lips making a wet sound. It draws a moan out of Finn’s mouth, unexpected and unstoppable, and Finn’s cheeks are on fire. It’s new and strange and yet so exhilarating. It was as if his body decided that it was making his own decisions from now on, without consulting his brain first.

“Kriff Finn that was so-“Poe says, voice hoarse, before getting interrupted with the loud, high-pitched beeps of the commlink.

Poe growls at the sound, brow furrowed. He reaches out his arm to unfold one of the remaining blankets. Finn gets a brief glimpse of his body as he stands up and wraps himself in the blanket. His throat tighten when he notices Poe’s half-hard cock plastered against his belly. It instills a sense of pride in him. That he can turn Poe on the way Poe turns him on.

The voice of the man on the radio is almost covered by the howl of the wind heard over the comm.

“Commander Dameron? Sergeant Finn?” the man yells, a desperation in his voice. “Are you okay?”

Poe clears his throat before answering.

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Poe says, his voice deeper than usual. Because he’s aroused from what they just did, Finn analyzes, and a shiver of pleasure runs down in spine. He really, really wants Poe to come back under the blanket, now.

“We managed to get ourselves all warm and cozy until you pick us up, boys,” Poe continues, and he turns his head towards Finn, a mischievous grin on his face. Finn exhales loudly, pressing his legs together to rein in his excitation.

“Glad to hear that, Commander. Hang in there, we’re getting to you as soon as possible. Stay warm, don’t go outside and you will be fine!” the man advises, trying for the reassuring angle. If only he knew, Finn thinks, and he feels his lips stretch into a large grin.

“You heard what our rescue said, stay warm,” Poe says playfully before flushing his body against Finn under the blanket. Finn sighs, welcoming the warmth and the delicious feeling of Poe’s hard cock pressed against his abdomen. Feeling him hard right against him made him feel giddy with pride.

“Where were we?” Poe asks, half-singing, separating each syllable. “Oh, right,” he continues, before pressing their lips together, Poe’s tongue darting out to tease Finn’s lips. He pulls out, chuckling.

“What’s so funny?”

He looks at Poe who says nothing, sparks in his eyes as he looks up and down at Finn’s face. He cups Finn’s face with his hand.

“You’re so beautiful, Finn,” he answers in a soft, low voice. Finn feel himself blush at the praise. Poe runs his fingers down his cheek, slowly, then down his neck, before pausing over his collarbone.

“May I?” Poe asks against his mouth. His eyes are dark with desire, his breath is as puffed as Finn, and if Finn put a hand over his chest he’s almost sure Poe’s heart is beating as hard as his own. They’ve had their moments of synchronicity before, saying the same thing at the same time, finishing each other’s phrases, turning to look at the other and seeing their own expression on the other’s face. It had made him happy, a proof of how well they got along with each other.

It was never as powerful or as blissful as what Finn experiences here and now.

“Yes,” he finally answers.

“Going to make it so good for you, Finn,” Poe declares, faking seriousness. He grins and places a hand on his shoulder, pressing slightly to encourage him to lay on his back.

Poe covers his body with his own, tracing lines with the tip of his fingers all over his chest. He places shallow kisses over Finn’s lips, his mind more focused on mapping Finn’s body under his hands. Finn has closed his eyes, letting his other senses take over. Each and every stroke of Poe over his skin draws out shivers out of his body and gasps out of his mouth. He figures that the sounds he makes turn Poe on, as he feels Poe twitching against his belly every time. He lets himself rest under Poe’s capable hands, not caring anymore about the sounds he makes. Poe takes his time, as if to make sure he’s felt every inch of Finn’s skin under his hands. His fingers brush against his erect nipples, and Finn gasps a little louder. Poe teases him, circling his thumb around it, before taking it between his two fingers, pressing and pulling gently.

Finn moans, his hips bucking against Poe. He’s never been this hard before, or for this long. It makes Poe pause for a few seconds, looking down at him pensively. Then, he smiles again, his hands running down all the length of Finn’s chest, brushing past his aching cock, making Finn whimper.

“Wanna spread your legs for me?” Poe asks. He’s propped himself on his feet, bent over him, giving Finn a great vantage point on Poe’s lower belly. He looks down at Poe, cock hard and glistening with precome. He looks up at Poe’s face, face reddened, curls wet from sweat and dangling in front of his forehead. His eyes are black with need and Finn could get lost in them.

Here and now, Poe could ask him anything and Finn wouldn’t ever want to say no.

Poe settles between Finn’s spread legs. He wraps one hand around Finn, making him moan louder than ever before. Kriff, Finn thinks, closing his eyes. It’s a million times better than what’s ever imagined, his strong, skilled hand wrapped around him like that. He lets Poe guide him between his thighs, against soft, warm skin, feeling relieved at the pressure of Poe’s calf muscles surrounding him.

Instinctively, he grips Poe’s hips, holding him as he gives one shallow thrust forward. He opens one eye, and Poe’s face is above, lips ghosting over his. He’s propped himself on his left elbow, his right hand over Finn’s cheek. He strokes Finn’s face, before joining their lips.

Finn closes his eyes, and thrusts forward again. It makes him realize how desperate for contact, for friction down there he was, as he hears himself gasp and grunt with each thrust. He feels Poe tighten even more around him, sending a wave of pleasure coming from his cock and echoing all across his body.

More of that. He wants more of that.

Poe’s sucking on his lower lip, wet sounds of flesh against flesh resonating in his ears. He tightens his grip on Poe’s hips, Poe moaning in answer. He keeps thrusting, quickening the pace, and pushing deeper each time between the legs. Poe’s cock is twitching against Finn’s stomach, and Finn feels Poe capturing his own erection in his hand.

He wants to see.

Poe’s panting over him as Finn slides his cock in quick motions under him. His red lips shining with saliva are parted. He looks at Finn in the eyes as he jerks himself off. Finn pushes forward hard and fast, and Poe shudders, quickening his own pace, shoulders shaking.

It’s the most erotic thing Finn’s ever experienced, and it’s the final push. His orgasm built up in his lower belly spreads to every nerve in his body, or so it seems, as Finn feels himself come forcefully. He makes a strangled noise, but he’s long past caring at this point, as he lets himself get engulfed in raw pleasure.

His back arches of his own, head of his cock pressing against Poe’s ass. It makes Poe moan and grind his hips against Finn’s.

Finn feels something wet and warm spread on his chest, before Poe collapses over him.

It takes them a few minutes to calm down their breathing.

Poe looks up at him, his chin resting over his chest. There’s a smug grin on his face.

“I think we’re warmed up alright,” he finally says, before cracking up at his own joke. He pulls himself up on his elbows, arms on either side of Finn’s head. There’s a wet sound as Poe moves around him, and Finn gets a glance of Poe’s semen spread out over their abdomen.

“They don’t have towels in their survival kits in the First Order?” Poe asks in a casual tone, reaching out a hand to search inside the pile of supplies Finn brought from the back.

Finn snorts. “The sanctioned First Order method for fighting low temperatures doesn’t involve having to clean up body fluids.”

“Shame. It’s much more fun this way,” Poe replies. He settles for an unused blanket.

“I mean, I don’t know about you, but I believe it’s more fun,” he continues, before getting rid of the semen the best he could.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Finn says dreamily, looking down as Poe fumbles under the blanket to wipe his legs properly.

Poe tosses the blanket aside before settling back under the covers to Finn’s side. Finn sighs as he feels Poe’s body heat against his skin. It’s warm and comforting and Finn can finally fully appreciate it.

Finn figures there’s probably a good amount of snow covering the wreckage now, as they can’t even hear the wind outside. He’s not worried about it, though. He turns his head to his side, his gaze falling on a grinning Poe who stares back at him with beautiful, soft eyes.

It’s fine if the rescue team take a few extra minutes before rescuing them, Finn thinks.


End file.
